


The Stray Cat That Left On A Sunset

by rinnenotsubasa



Series: Playlist [10]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dealing With Loss, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/pseuds/rinnenotsubasa
Summary: If only you would magically reappearLike a catWhenever you want toJust come backCome back to me.DISH//-Neko
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Jeon Wonwoo
Series: Playlist [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/895056
Kudos: 14





	The Stray Cat That Left On A Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> There’s a tiny bit mentioning about getting hit by a train, but it’s not a suicidal thought, just a metaphor for pain. Thought should give a warning just in case.

Seungcheol opened his eyes to a blinding light and an aching hollow. Hitting his vision was the sun’s rays invading his personal space through the slightly open curtain. Weird. Seungcheol didn’t remember leaving the curtain open last night. It was usually--

 _Stop_. Seungcheol shut his eyes tightly and willed the thought away. He didn’t need the reminder right now. Not so early in the morning, when he had to go to work earlier than usual. Got a meeting with an important client. Tons to prepare. Get moving.

And so by burying himself into the mundane activities of his life, Seungcheol banished the void that was gnawing at him. Or at least, he tried to.

Later, after completing a fulfilling day of work and clocking off at a reasonable time of 7 PM, Seungcheol headed straight to the train station. Not the closest one to his office building, but the next stop. He was already going through the ticket gate when he realized he didn’t need to do this anymore. There’s no one waiting for him on the platform today. 

Tomorrow was going to be the same. The fact hit Seungcheol as if it’s a speeding train crashing into him. 

Again, Seungcheol tried to empty the thoughts from his head, spending the train ride observing the people around him instead. He didn’t have any particular hobby, no putting on earphones to listen to his favorite artists, no games or book to read on his phone. Even the people-watching he’s doing, there was nothing remarkably interesting. He’s just recounting what he saw the way they are with an inaudible voice inside his head. A male in his 30s wearing a suit, probably an office worker like him. A group of three female high school students, chatting with hushed voices and wide smiles. Et cetera, et cetera.

Arriving at his stop and going through the station’s exit gate, Seungcheol started walking home. His legs moved automatically, already remembering the way. It was halfway down the route when Seungcheol finally realized that his legs did more than that. They were moving in relatively slow steps, a certain speed that had been etched into the limbs from all those months of walking home together with Wonwoo.

This time Seungcheol couldn’t stop his mind from mentioning Wonwoo’s name. Images from the time they were together came flooding Seungcheol’s head. Playback showing Wonwoo moving his eyes around, which were captivating with the way they glinted in liveliness. The adorable sound that came out of Wonwoo’s lips when his eyes caught the sight of a stray cat. The way Wonwoo always stopped on his tracks to greet the cats, momentarily forgetting that he’s making Seungcheol wait. The warmth that surged up within Seungcheol as he waited and watched.

Suddenly Seungcheol didn’t want to go home. His whole body ached in protest. He had to drag himself back to his apartment. 

When Seungcheol finally arrived home and dropped his body on the too-large bed, still in his work suit and all, a new thought entered his mind. What if Wonwoo was a cat? They say cats love to come and go as they please, right? Would he reappear in this room like he never even left? Seungcheol felt incredibly stupid for thinking that. And yet he couldn’t stop. 

The last thought he had before his consciousness drifted away was of the sunset on the day Wonwoo left, a wish for that sunset to swallow him whole so he didn’t have to face another tomorrow without Wonwoo, and the welling frustration from the knowledge that tomorrow would come regardless.

The yearning to hug his stray cat within his arms ended up as beads of tears. Seungcheol found their traces on his face the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t been in a good place mentally and wasn’t writing for a few days. Then this song happened to play when my playlist was on shuffle.


End file.
